


До звёзд и полос

by Greenmusik



Series: Stan and Barnes 2018 || 5 lvl - драбблы [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 4th July, 69 (Sex Position), Birthday Sex, Blow Jobs, Fireworks, M/M, Steve Rogers One Hundred Anniversary
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 12:09:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15949049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmusik/pseuds/Greenmusik
Summary: День независимости иногда гораздо более семейный праздник, чем День благодарения





	До звёзд и полос

Закатные отблески ещё касаются вершины монумента, когда над рекой раскрывается первый помпон фейерверка. Небольшой участок газона, отделённый от остального парка кустами, а четвёртой стороной подходящий вплотную к воде, сейчас кажется Баки их собственным уголком независимости от реальности. Они со Стивом, вывесив светоотражатель, долженствующий означать «занято», спрятались здесь от всего мира и любуются заключительным этапом праздника.

Синий, красный, белый — взрываются над головой праздничные фейерверки, отражаясь в воде Потомака, в окнах Уотергейта и в надраенных металлических пуговицах на джинсах Стива. Баки зажмуривается, и под веками тоже взрываются яркие фейерверки. И в животе — огромные горячие фейерверки удовольствия. Не хватает только солоноватого фейерверка во рту, но судя по тому, как дёргается зажатая между языком и нёбом ставшая уже совершенно неподатливой головка, ждать осталось недолго.

Стив давится вдохами и мычит Баки в ладонь, то прикусывая, то втягивая в рот мякоть в основании большого пальца. Баки ничего не хочется сильнее, чем отнять её и обхватить пальцами основание собственного члена, но тогда Стив начнёт орать вслух и смущать соседние парочки, отделённые от них лишь низким кустарником и условной вечерней темнотой. Поэтому Баки сжимает зубы — исключительно метафорически — и отклячивает зад, чтобы не касаться возбуждённым пахом земли или, не дай бог, вцепившейся в траву ладони Стива.

Баки сосёт медленно, лениво, едва двигая ртом по члену, прижимает головку сильнее к ребристому нёбу, тычется кончиком языка в чувствительное отверстие, обводит натянувшуюся уздечку. С очередным грохочущим залпом, едва слышным за пульсом, Стив резко вздрагивает под ним, и рот заполняет горячая вязкая струя. Баки ждёт, прикрыв глотку основанием языка, и когда Стив обмякает, наконец выпускает его член изо рта и сплёвывает в сторону.

— Собираешься превратить это в традицию? — хрипло спрашивает Стив.

— Ты против?

Баки перекатывается на бок, вытягивается вдоль всё ещё тяжело дышащего Стива, морщится, когда собственный член, который всё ещё жаждет внимания, задевает головкой грубую джинсовую ткань.

— Нет, — отвечает Стив, поднимая руку к его лицу. Обводит пальцами подбородок, ероша щетину. — Позволишь мне сделать её обоюдной?

Баки хмыкает и прихватывает губами замеревший рядом с ними палец. Посасывает, ощупывая языком папиллярный рисунок подушечки, и с чмокающим звуком, перекрытым очередным залпом салюта, отпускает.

— Как ты коварен, мой капитан, — мурлычет он, глядя в расцвеченные сине-красно-белыми искрами глаза.

Стив разворачивается к нему, точно совпадая своим снова полностью стоящим членом по его, сгребает их свободной ладонью, делает несколько ленивых движений, вырывая у Баки глухой стон, а затем снова переворачивается, уже в другой плоскости, и оказывается головой к паху Баки и пахом — к его голове.

Баки снова хмыкает, цепляет покачивающуюся головку зубами — со всей осторожностью — и даёт ей проскользнуть внутрь. Стив занят примерно тем же, разве что обходится без зубов. За соседними кустами раздаётся глубокий женский стон, и Баки чуть не вторит ему, чувствуя, как сжимается вокруг его члена горло Стива. Но и сдавленного мычания вокруг головки Стиву хватает, чтобы застонать в ответ, посылая дрожь вверх по стволу члена Баки и дальше — до самого нутра.

За шумом в ушах Баки уже почти не слышит канонады, определяя её скорее визуально, но когда Стив, взяв особо глубоко, опять сглатывает и одновременно с этим пропихивает ему в зад палец, Баки зажмуривается, потому что больше не может выносить сразу и яркие фонтаны фейерверков и яркие ощущения. Стив снова сглатывает, несдержанно толкается ему в рот, проезжаясь по чувствительному нёбу, мягко массирует простату, отчего внутри Баки будто взрываются сотни собственных маленьких фейерверков, и он кончает, насадившись до упора на дразнящий палец и с силой всасывая в себя член Стива. Вторая порция спермы кажется мягче на вкус — или это он уже привык. Отворачиваться лень, и Баки сглатывает, подражая Стиву, и слышит очередной возбуждённый стон.

Очень не хочется отнимать у Стива свой член, который тот всё ещё жадно вылизывает, не то задумав отмыть дочиста, не то намереваясь настроить Баки на второй раунд, но он делает это, смещается, чтобы было удобнее, и целует Стива со всей страстью, на какую только способен. Стив отвечает, притягивает Баки вплотную, шарит по телу, окончательно спускает с его задницы штаны и сминает ладонями ягодицы.

— А тебе точно сто лет? — спрашивает Баки, с трудом отстранившись. — Уж больно прыткий.

Стив смеётся и снова притягивает его в поцелуй. В небе цветут фейерверки.


End file.
